


Jealousy

by kitcaliber



Series: You and Your Star [9]
Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Jealousy, Other, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, soft possessive behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 09:13:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10918812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitcaliber/pseuds/kitcaliber
Summary: You have a civil conversation with an eradicon with a couple of questions; Starscream's insecurities become obvious.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request from my inbox on k1tcaliber.tumblr.com - an anon requested a jealous Starscream with a bot!reader.
> 
> It was never supposed to get this long, but Primus above, do I love that jealousy sex.
> 
> To explain the "soft possessive behavior" tag - I felt just "possessive behavior" wouldn't fit well, since (to me) that evokes...yandere-esque imagery, which is not what I wanted to portray in the slightest; he's simply insecure, and it's not as if he's telling them what they can and can't do or anything.
> 
> see ya in the end notes! <3

You’d been at the cube dispenser when an eradicon walked up to you. No big deal, of course – he just had a few questions to ask, wanted to have a friendly conversation with someone who didn’t look exactly like him for once. Fair enough, you thought, and indulged the poor thing.

Starscream’s head turned towards the dispenser and his optics narrowed at the sight. His first suspicion: that eradicon is flirting with my sparkmate, _and they’re flirting back._

_No, you idiot,_ said the rational bit of his brain. _That’s impossible._

“Impossible, my aft…” he muttered to himself, standing up from his seat and walking towards the scene.

~ ~ ~

You were stopped midsentence by two things: one, the visible movement of the eradicon’s head to look at something that wasn’t your face; two, a pair of hands landing on your waist before their owner wrapped his arms around you, pulling you into an embrace from behind.

There was only one person on the ship that would not be instantly murdered for doing that.

“Hey there, sweetspark…” he whispered, rather close to your audial.

You rolled your optics with a smile. “Hi, Starscream. I’m sorry, I’ll be just a moment—”

“Mmm, I was thinking…” he started to gently sway back and forth, still holding you. “Why don’t we take our cubes to our room, spend a little time together…?”

For not having a face, the eradicon managed to look exceedingly uncomfortable with the situation, but now that Commander Starscream was there, he couldn’t leave unless the Commander dismissed him.

((Starscream knew this full well, and in his head, he gave a hearty, evil chuckle.))

You sighed, still smiling. “You couldn’t wait the thirty seconds until I finished my conversation?”

“No.” Direct, blunt, and plain – unlike him. “You can finish, if you need. Don’t mind me.”

((He glared at the eradicon with predatory optics, burning bright. He was _daring_ him to try to encroach on his territory.))

“Ah—n-no, that’s alright Commander, I think we’d gotten everything important out of the way, actually, so if it’s alright, I’ll just be going on my way…?”

In order to spare the poor thing some more discomfort, you agreed. “He’s right, Star. Besides, I thought you wanted to get going.”

“It would be cruel of me to cut your conversation short in order to fulfill my own desires, my dear. But, if you’re certain…” He disentangled his arms from around your waist, opting instead to place a hand on your back to guide you towards the dispenser. “Oh, right. You’re dismissed, cadet.”

The eradicon hastily blurted out a “thank you, Commander” before scurrying off – a sight that filled Starscream with a sort of twisted satisfaction.

~ ~ ~

Two presses of the dispenser’s button and a fairly short walk later, you arrived in your shared quarters and placed your cube on the table, ready to sit down.

You were stopped by Starscream wrapping his arms around you again – but this time, more aggressively. You heard a short, deep moan in one audial before he spoke. “It can wait, can’t it?”

There was just a half-second of confusion before he took one of your neck cables into his mouth and moved a hand to your aft, drawing a little involuntary _ah_ out of you.

If you weren’t sure before, you certainly were now: he wanted to fucking pound you into the mattress.

“Yes it can…” you said, voice already filling with static.

“ _Good,”_ he growled into your audial, as he started pushing you towards the berth. “You’re _mine,_ and I’m going to show you just how _mine_ you are…”

As he gently pushed you into a laying position on the berth, you put two and two together. “Hey, wait, is—is this about—”

“Talk later. Fuck now.”

Before you could argue, his mouth met yours, pulling you into a deep kiss as his fingers lightly brushed your plating, down your chest, over your torso, and finally landing on your valve panel. You moaned at the feeling, though it was significantly muffled by the other glossa in your mouth. Your moans only became louder when he started to rub the surface with his palm.

He finally decided to extract his glossa from your mouth, before looking you in the optics with a bright, fiery, dominant gaze. “You’re so hot already…I bet you’re already dripping, too…”

Your exhaust fans clicked up a couple of notches, and you turned your head away out of embarrassment.

“No, sweetspark, don’t hide…” he sounded strangely encouraging as he used his other hand to guide your head back into place. “Don’t hide your beautiful face, I want you to look at me…”

You bit your lip and nodded.

“Now, open that panel for me, my dear…I want to see how wet you are.”

With a tiny whine, you issued the order and your valve panel snapped aside, revealing your plush folds.

He moved down to look, and your optics stayed glued to the ceiling. “Oh, beautiful…I was right, you’re practically dripping wet down here…” He gave a quiet, smug chuckle. “It always makes me so proud when I make you so wet so quickly…proud of myself, and proud of you too, my little slut…”

Before you could react, his fingers found your node, most likely glowing bright with your arousal. You cried out as he slowly dragged a fingertip up and down it, slick with your abundant lubricant.

“Oho…you like that, don’t you?”

“Ha-hard not to!” You gasped, your hands flying to your face, impulsively covering it.

You heard a growl from just in front of you. “If you can’t control yourself and stop _hiding your face,_ I’m going to tie your wrists to your thighs.”

“Nooooo…” you groaned, moving one hand so that you could bite down on a finger, and curling the other beneath your chin.

“Then behave. Your face is far too beautiful to hide, especially when I’ve got you laid out bare for me like this…”

A strangled sound somewhere between a yelp and a moan shoved itself out of your vocalizer, reacting not only to what he’d said, but to what he’d done: he’d given your node a very quick swipe upwards, almost a flick. He quietly laughed in response, clearly pleased with himself.

“Oh, I could watch you like this all day…”

“W-We don’t _have_ all day!” You reminded him quickly – you may have had a couple of hours before your schedules began again, but hours had a strange way of going by _very_ quickly, especially when interfacing was involved.

He closed his optics for a moment and slowly shook his head. “You just won’t let me have _any_ fun today…”

You scoffed. “Get on with it.”

“Ask nicely.”

“ _Please_ get on with it.”

He couldn’t stop himself from laughing as he positioned himself between your wide-open thighs. “That isn’t what I meant, and you know it.”

“And yet, you’re still getting into place…”

As his spike panel snapped aside and his spike was allowed to pressurize, he narrowed his optics at you. “You know what? With _that_ mouth…no, this won’t do at all…”

“What? What are you— _wha—!”_

You cried out in surprise as he hefted one of your legs up and rested it on his shoulder. The other soon followed.

“Perfect.”

He didn’t bother to explain himself, but you couldn’t ask again, as you were suddenly too busy whining and grabbing at the berthsheets as his spike slowly but steadily slid into your hot, wet valve. The gentle burn of the stretch was absolutely divine mixed with the friction of his spike plating on your delicate valve lining. You tried to mentally prepare yourself for what was coming, but no matter what you did, it always managed to surprise you.

This time was no different; as the tip of his spike pressed into your ceiling node, your optics flew open wide and rolled almost all the way back into your head, and you cried out until he released the pressure.

“Oh, _Primus,_ you’re so tight…” he remarked, his voice low and laced with static. His hands adjusted their grip on your hips, and he started to pull back out. “...Squeeze my spike so nicely...you want me to fill you up, don't you?”

One of your hands released its death-grip on the berthsheets and moved to your cheek, trying to hide while not hiding. He didn't seem to react.

“Hmm? Don't you want me to fill you with my transfluid?” He smirked down at you, leaning forwards – bending you almost all the way in half.

“Ye-EEESS…!” You’d started to reply normally, but he suddenly gave a forceful thrust, colliding with your ceiling node and making you scream. The position he had you in opened you up to a _very_ deep fuck…and somehow you just _knew_ that he was going to exploit that.

He chuckled darkly at your sudden outburst. “Mmm, you like that, don’t you?”

Your optics shut tightly and all you could do was nod and whine as he started to pick up the pace, setting a smooth, steady rhythm.

“Look at me.”

You heard his strangely calm-sounding command and, seemingly against your will, opened your optics to look at him.

He smiled down at you. “There. Isn’t that better?” He let out a deep moan and bit his bottom lip for a moment. “Come on, love…tell me— _hhaa_ —how much you like it.”

Just as you opened your mouth to speak, he gave a particularly hard thrust, drawing from you a sobbing sound rather than the words you’d already been struggling with forming.

And then you felt him slow down to a stop as he spoke with a quiet, yet demanding voice.

“I’m waiting.”

In your current position, you couldn’t do anything to make him move – you were pinned down and rather helpless. Even your attempts at kicking your legs were useless. “Aaaaah…n-no, no don’t—don’t stop! I—I need it, I need _you,_ Starscream, please…!”

He bent down even further, his faceplate hovering mere inches above yours.

“I do appreciate it, but that isn’t what I asked for.”

You loudly whined once more, before allowing every single one of your dirty thoughts to escape.

“I lo-love it! I love it, it feels a-amazing, your sp-spike feels so big and _p-perfect_ inside me, you know j-just how to work me and ma-make me _scream_ —!!”

You cut yourself off with one of those aforementioned screams as he quickly returned to his previous position and picked up his pace again. You weren’t sure, but you could have sworn it was faster than it was before.

And then you made your last mistake.

Your hands flew up to cover your face – an involuntary action you hadn’t even realized you’d taken until you felt him pause again. Before you could ask what was wrong, he gently – yet firmly – pried your hands away from your face and pinned them to the bed with his own, his fingers interlaced with yours. Aside from the rather _evil_ grin he was giving you, he didn’t otherwise react.

“The only thing I— _hnnn_ —want to hear you scream is… _hhaa_ … _my name!”_

You realized how close to overload you were (and could guess that he was pretty close, too) and, in the interest of him _not_ stopping to demand another full sentence out of you, you started repeating his name, interspersed with little moans, whines, and utterances of things such as “yes,” “fuck me,” and “harder.”

As you got closer, your voice began to falter. “St-Star…Starscream…I-I’m…I’m gonna—”

“Then— _nng_ —cum for me, and… _hha_ …let me hear you scream!”

It only took a couple more fast and forceful thrusts, the tip of his spike slamming into your ceiling node, before you felt yourself dangerously close to the edge. Your grip on his hands strengthened, and you looked him in the optics with a pleading expression.

“Ohhh…oh, Star… _STARSCREAM—!!”_

You vaguely heard him cry out his own overwhelming pleasure, the feeling of his pulsing spike filling you to the brim with his hot transfluid prolonging your overload.

And then everything was quiet and still.

You felt him finally pull out, still venting heavily, and his hands released their grip on yours. He moved backwards far enough to remove your legs from his shoulders, one at a time, and gently place them down on the berth, before moving back up and leaning down to kiss you, passionate and almost _needy_. You felt his hands slide beneath your back and settle behind your shoulders. You lazily moaned into the kiss as you wrapped your arms around him.

When he finally pulled away, he rested his forehead against yours, his half-lidded optics meeting yours.

“I love you so much,” he whispered with a smile.

You returned the smile, and whispered back. “I love you too.”

He lifted his head again, placed a small kiss to your forehead where his had just been, and pulled you into an upright sitting position.

“Here…lean against your pillows, I’ll go get your cube for you, okay?”

“Mmhm.” You nodded as you slowly got yourself into the suggested position, and he left the berth just long enough to retrieve the cube you’d set on the table when you first returned.

He sat down next to you and handed you your cube before pulling the blankets over you both, covering your legs. Wordlessly, both of you opened your cubes and started drinking.

It wasn’t long until you remembered what you’d wanted to say before.

“Hey, Star?”

“Hm?”

“I want to talk to you about earlier.”

He looked slightly concerned, as if he were trying to control his expression – and failing. “What do you mean? There’s nothing to talk about, I—”

“Don’t…don’t give me that, Starscream. I know you, and I love you deeply. I’m concerned that you feel…insecure.”

He looked like he was _trying_ to look taken aback. “What are you talking about? There’s nothing wrong.”

You sighed and gave him a pleading, worried look. “Starscream, please…”

There was a pause, and he placed his cube on his nightstand, his empty hands returning to the spot where they’d held the cube, and his gaze drew downwards into his lap.

“I’m scared.” His voice was low and soft, and you knew this was difficult for him. “Nobody…has ever treated me the same way you do. You’re so precious to me and…I’m afraid you’ll find someone else. Someone worth something.”

You placed your own cube on your nightstand and turned towards him, placing your hand on his back.

“Starscream, you aren’t just worth something to me. You’re worth _everything_ to me. You’re by my side, as my equal, but you’re more than that, too – you’re in front of me, leading me when I’m lost. You’re behind me, pushing me forward when I don’t have the strength to do it myself. I can only hope that I do the same for you. You’re such an incredible bot…you do all this for me and never think twice about it. It’s me who should be afraid of losing you.”

His optics were wide and watery; as you were speaking, he had slowly turned to look at you, and now he looked to be on the verge of tears.

_Not today,_ you thought.

“Plus, I’d never leave you for a vehicon, or even an eradicon. I heavily prefer a lover who doesn’t have a thousand identical counterparts. I want to be sure I’m interfacing with the same person each time, thank you very much.”

He smiled and laughed, the tears seemingly forgotten.

“I…I suppose you’re right.” He turned and pulled you into a tight embrace. “I love you so much, sweetspark…”

“I love you too,” you replied, returning the hug and smiling into his shoulder. “And I always will.”


	2. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Starscream meet in a secluded forest clearing to spend some time together, somewhere off the ship. He has no idea you've brought him a gift.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHAT'S THIS, A CHAPTER TWO??
> 
> ...okay, so it's more of a short epilogue, because I literally cannot resist the Call of the Fluff.

You sat on the soft grass in the clearing, playing with something in your hand, turning it over and over. You hummed a melody to yourself, staring at the item you held onto.

A couple hundred feet away, a green and blue swirling vortex appeared, and you almost shot up into a standing position, your precious object clutched tightly in your hand, obscured from view.

A tall, slender bot slowly strode out of the ground bridge and towards you. “Sorry I’m late, my dear, the meeting ran over a little bit.”

You smiled as you walked towards him as well. “It’s fine, don’t worry about it.”

You both met in the middle, and he pulled you in for a kiss. “Oh, it’s so nice out here…this was a great idea, love.”

Your smile widened, and then you remembered the item in your hand. Your exhaust fans clicked on low – you were nervous, though you wouldn’t admit it. “Ah—hey, Star?”

“Hm? Something the matter?”

You shook your head. “No, no…I just…uh…I…”

He arched an optical ridge at you.

“…I have something for you.” You finally managed to get out.

Now both his optical ridges went up. “Oh? What is it?”

You held out your slightly-shaking hand, displaying the gift you’d brought for him, and he bent over a bit to get a closer look before carefully picking it up and holding it in his own.

It was handmade; you’d taken some scrap metal from the recycling room and, uh, “borrowed” some equipment in the med bay to assemble it. It was just a necklace, long enough to be hidden beneath his chestplate when – and if – necessary. The chain on it was energon-infused for strength, and in the middle lay a pendant consisting of an energon crystal carved like a human gemstone, edged in dark gray metal, and with the Cybertronian glyph for “tomorrow” written on it.

He was smiling softly as he admired it, how it glowed in his hands even though the midday sun was bright.

“Why ‘tomorrow’?” He asked.

With a deep vent, you placed a hand on the back of your neck as you began to explain.

“Because...there’s always going to be a tomorrow for us. There will never be a day where I won’t be there for you, to love you, to make sure you’re doing okay, to keep you safe. And I…hope that you feel the same way.”

There was a pause, and he smiled wider. “Would you like to do the honors?” He asked, holding the necklace back out to you, so you could place it on him yourself.

You nodded and took it, and he bent down low enough for you to be able to slip the chain on over his head, the pendant sliding down his chestplate and landing just above his insignia.

He stood back up, and you beamed up at him. “So…you like it?”

“I love it,” he said, pulling you into a sudden tight embrace and lifting you into the air before spinning you around once – just like in human romance movies. “I love it, and I love you, and I promise you that as long as my spark still burns within my chest, there will always be a tomorrow for us.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it was short, but I hope it was good fluff anyway!! thanks for reading!! <3

**Author's Note:**

> if you read this far, thank you so much and I hope you enjoyed it! remember to swing by k1tcaliber on tumblr for more filth ;D (no really I do end up writing a lot of smutty requests over there that aren't long enough to be fics lmao)


End file.
